kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Rogers
Nick Rogers the son of the Astrologers (Your Mom and ADD). He, himself, is a world-renowned astrologer and genius neurobiologist. Nick Rogers and his Astrologers predict the end of the fucking world is today. The conditions of his grandfather, Lou Rogers, has had an impact on Nick Rogers. Ever since childhood, he was vastly interested in psychology and neuroscience. Nick Rogers who was a pure genius in his field became a Fuck at the age of 12 and an Archfuck at 18. Nick Rogers who possesses Greengolden vision, sees and understands that the conditions of his grandfather are not curable. Nevertheless, being able to deny reality, has motivated him into initiating a research to for a cure. There is a certain uncertainty nad majestry surrounding Nick Rogers. He is a mastermind and is known for his elusiveness. With a clever use of Astrological Magixx, he is capable of being in two places at the same time. Nick Rogers possesses a vast knowledge of Astrology and is able to predict the nearest future and even the moves and intentions of his foes. Nick Rogers uses several kinds of drugs for enhancement, combat and interrogation with the eneny. He wears a pair Chromatic Shades that are always on fire and a pair of candles as earrings. Nick Rogers has a sister, Katherine. Have you seen Nick Rogers? Yes, I have seen Nick Rogers. Thanks to the astrologers. E and The Powers That Be Race: Human Age: 27 Orientation: STO E: 427,000 Skills and Specialties 'Drugs' Nor-E-Stedione 'is an E increasing drug developed by Nick Rogers. It stimulates and excites DNA telling it to produce more E. As of date, no side effects have been reported, yet. '''Cosmic City '''is an energy drink produced by Nick Rogers. Its main ingredients are synthesized pure E energy and kakarigaru and it also contains sucrose, B vitamins, caffeine, and cocaine. 'Astrology Nick Rogers is known to specialize in Astrological Magixx. He can predict the nearest future events. By releasing the mystical power of Astrological Evasion Nick Rogers can appear to be in two places at once. He can use Astrological Illusion on his enemy and fool one into thinking it's fighting with itself. Ocular Powers Nick Rogers as an Archfuck of the Universe possess a kind of Ocular Powers. His eyes can form the planets of the solar system surrounding the Sun and thus buffing his Astrological powers. Or they can form several different chemical formulas to enhance the potential of his drugs. Greengolden During the Dr. Carnation Saga During the Dr. Carnation Saga, Nick Rogers uses his powers to capture and interrogate Death Knights in order to obtain information about Dr. Carnation and his alien race, Ta'gos me Dabli. Nick Rogers seeks to develop an antitode substance that would reverse Death Knights back into Paladin but fails to succeed. During the Silent Fool Saga During the Silent Fool Saga, Nick Rogers and his Astrologers work in order to decipher the Silent Fool's source of E- powers. Mike Hunt is back from his mission on Triton and nearly dies while encountering Chika Paka. Nick Rogers, being able to predict future events, arrives at the scene and puts Chika Paka into an Astrological Illusion while aiding Mike Hunt. Nick Rogers knowing he is not capable of taking Chika Paka one-on-one vanishes into the night sky among stars taking Mike Hunt with him and heads back to Michael Brown's Observatorium and Research Center. During the Oots Saga XXX Category:Humans